


Sunset Drive

by A Handful (Detoxfire)



Series: local gay guardians get even gayer with every fic [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, me: they're in love, shaxx n cayde: insult and gripe about each other on a daily basis, so i said "let's ship it", you can't tell me that Shaxx shared a sparrow with cayde WILLINGLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detoxfire/pseuds/A%20Handful
Summary: Cayde and Shaxx drive back to the City together. Of course, Shaxx isn't pleased about the arrangement of seating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made it gay because I can. If you squint at the grimoire, they bicker like a couple does and that's GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME 8^)

Hands tighten around his waist and there's a quiet, annoyed growl that rises from a deep part of a large chest, vibrating his back.

"Am I going too fast for ya?" Cayde teases as he turns particularly sharply around a bend. The wind makes two pieces of cloth flutter and the hands tighten even further.

"You're going to tip us over," comes the snappish answer. The Exo knows that Shaxx is right, his Sparrow was crafted for his size and weight which is smaller and lighter than the behemoth of a Guardian currently clinging to his back, but it's  _his_ day of triumph and victory, so Shaxx can suffer through it.

"Relax, darling," the Hunter drawls, "this ain't the first time we've ridden a Sparrow together, you don't have to get your fur in a bunch."

There isn't an answer this time but the hands loosen their grip and a slight weight settles on his right shoulder.

It's little things like this that make Cayde wonder how exactly things worked out to this point.

Initially, he had been certain that Shaxx, without a shadow of a doubt,  _hated_ him - after all, Cayde's brash and very forward bravado is a stark contrast to Shaxx's quiet, reserved demeanor, made up of riled up attitude for his Crucible.

 _Passionate,_ Ikora called him.

 _Dedicated,_ Zavala had said.

 _A giant, dumbass loser,_ Cayde will say with a hidden fondness and plating lifting vibrantly in the orange Titan's direction.

Petty insults and idle gossip appear to be the foundation of their relationship to the average outsider - bickering all day and all night across the Hall, occasionally tossing items at each other in retaliation. And, to an extent, it really is.

After a while, however, there came the pointless flirting.

Well.

Pointless at first, considering it was Cayde that did it for the initial part of it all, having gotten the hint that maybe Shaxx isn't all that well-adjusted  _socially_ speaking.

_'Ooh, Shaxx, is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?'_

_'Alright, big guy, let's settle down; I know, I'm pretty amazing.'_

_'I'd tell you that you have amazing eyes but you never take off your helmet.'_

In response, he'd get snarls and growls of irritation as though the Titan just doesn't know exactly how to respond - to this, the Hunter knew he backed him into an inescapable corner.

Until Shaxx started deadpanning answers back.

_'Hey there, handsome- or is that too much of an assumption?'_

_"Rise to my standards and we'll see."_

_'What's got you in a hurry? Already dumping me for someone else.'_

_"I'd rather go on a date with a dreg at shockblade point than be associated with you."_

So Cayde made them more risque up until the catalyst of a day occurs in which Cayde had hurt himself.

Or rather, he tried to investigate Eris Morn's rock while Ikora "borrowed" her and said rock slams into his foot because previously mentioned owner noticed and wanted  _some_ pain in hopes of shaking away any further interest.

Of course, a long-standing phrase leaves him at that painful occurrence,

_'FUCK ME!'_

followed up shortly by a sudden and unexpected answer,

_'If that's what you want.'_

from a particular orange Titan several paces away, ensuing an embarrassed staring contest of two prides.

Shaxx shuffled and looked down and away as Cayde does an unnecessary cough. It takes a month for them to start up their banter again but it feels different afterward.

"Y'ain't falling asleep back there, are you?" The Hunter nudges his passenger playfully.

"Did you just say 'y'ain't'," the way Shaxx phrases his sentence doesn't make it feel like a question.

"Don't dodge my question, you big lug," Cayde presses. He doesn't receive an answer but rather, just a quiet sigh. "Haha! Those kids tired you out!"

"Shut it," Shaxx mutters but there's no malice.

"Hey, I'm not judging - it was your first time interacting with kids, right? Never seen you step into the City before." A pause. "Hm. What do you think? There's this great spicy noodles shop we could go to!"

"Is that a date," comes the slightly interested mumble.

"Only if we get to watch one of those old pre-Golden Age movies afterward!" Cayde's brows rise up, optics brightening, as his mouth opens somewhat - a smile, if one knows Exos enough.

"If you sing along to  _one song_ I'm kicking you out."

"You love my singing."

"That's debatable."

And there they go once more. That familiar back-and-forth banter. A faint passing as they continue to speed through the fields, the Walls growing bigger, the gaping maw of a gate to lead them home growing ever wider.

As they pass underneath, their voices echo and eyes roll as the famed duo continue their half-hearted throws of insults, degenerating into meek name-calling filled, not with distaste or annoyance, but a strange kind of amusement and fondness.

Parking in one of the many Sparrow garages, Cayde watches as Shaxx clambers off the levitating vehicle, brushing himself down.

They stare at each other for several moments, neither still particularly used to the idea of affection toward each other just yet. But it's a process.

Shaxx steps forward, a rather large step for a normal individual, causing Cayde to look up with just his optics.

The Titan leans down and...

...flips the Sparrow, leaving Cayde sprawled on the ground.

"I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO BE ROMANTIC AND YOU DECIDE TO BE PETTY!" Cayde shouts as he struggles to push his Sparrow off himself, barely able to make out Shaxx's soft laughter as he leaves the garage.


End file.
